After Dusk
by Brinkmess
Summary: Raising a child isn't as nice as it's often portrayed; especially when you're alone with no one to...wait a second?   Sequel to "What Next?" XemSai
1. Chapter 1

And here we are! One year and over a hundred and fifty reviews later…

So here is the dealio! You will all pm me if you find this chapter to be a bit confusing. Listen carefully now. There will be italicized moments in the story, as to familiarize with "What Next?" Now, sometimes Saix will start us off, sometimes Xemnas, and who knows…someone else may. I'm also going to try to keep the pattern as before, going from first to third narrative. Please tell me if this is confusing to you and I will change it!

So, here is our introductory chapter. A bit short, but it'll help lead us to the story, as well as introduce new readers to what's going on.

* * *

-Three months-

They need no introduction

_Day 42;_

_I can see mountain of ice fill my eyesight, the color of white almost becoming too much for me to bear. The winds were sharp and cold, hitting my skin with an unbelievable force. Even with my cloak on I feel its power, pushing me and forcing me in a particular direction, making my skin shiver and tighten in agony._

_Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to have portaled to this world._

_Using my claymore, I stand ground and make another attempt to look around._

_It really was an amazing site, once one had the time to let in the real beauty behind the dangerous, new world. A still growing atmosphere made it so I could see the starry sky perfectly well, without any aid, witnessing even a few planets with color and shape. I could see the black of the night sky, of space, and how it seemed to engulf everything aside from the few colorful stars and worlds that inhabited this vast galaxy._

_Even the darkness of space could not control everything…_

_Despite the dangers, I decide to settle down. My hand still on my weapon, I relaxed, as best as I could, on the snowy floor and watched as the wind flew by, taking shards of ice along with it._

_Hills, mountains, and other formations….all covered in a thick sheet of snow._

_This was the description of the whole world._

_As far as I knew, there were no Heartless. No reason for them to exist in an isolate planet like this. After all; what would be the point?_

_I close my eyes, resting in the icy world, thinking of nothing more than the amount of days it had been since I had left my own world….the only world I was accepted in._

_And yet…didn't belong._

_Twelve days…it had been twelve days since I had left The World That Never Was._

_Eyes open as I let my head fill in the blanks, solving the daily math problem._

_I had about two hundred and fifty eight days left till I was to return back home. It seemed so far, but I could fear the anticipation of it all. I wanted nothing more than to return before the date, go back and see him…tell him I had found my answer to his question…_

_…but that would be a lie._

_I feared the days left because I was unsure whether there would be an answer then. I was afraid because I didn't know what to do should I have to approach him. If I ever came back to approach him._

_…_

_…_

_…Xemnas._

_I stood up, not wanting to let the cold, frightening weather claim me. I inhaled a deep breath, letting the cold air sting my lungs as I forced a portal to appear._

_I needed to be more confident of myself, otherwise I'd only be repeating past mistakes._

_I walked through the portal, giving one last glace at the icy world I had visited._

_It reminded me of home._

* * *

"I love how Xemnas always finds a way to make sure we go out and waste our times with missions," Axel muttered sarcastically to Roxas and Xion. The three walked down the long hallways, each one headed to the Grey Area.

"Well, we do need to collect hearts," Xion said with a small smile. "Besides, I think doing missions is better than having to sit around all day."

"I disagree," Axel chuckled. "Lying around all day is a dream come true…"

Roxas sighed, not understanding why Axel could be so lazy at times.

"Well, it doesn't matter," Roxas said. "If we ever want to get our hearts back we need to go out and fight Heartless."

"Yeah, but all these missions…" Axel whined. "Seriously…I have a mission everyday now, thanks to Demyx and Larxene…I think I'm going to go crazy."

"It'll just be for a few months," Xion said, trying to point out a bright side. "Larxene should be due…"

"Ugh, what's a women like her doing, having children," Axel commented callously. "Seriously, the fact that she didn't immediately bring a coat hanger to her stomach still shocks the hell out of me!"

"I don't want to hear this, "Roxas muttered. His comment, of course, was ignored. Xion and Axel were far too busy going at it.

"Five months," Axel hissed between his teeth. "And then what, another little brat wanders the hallways? And Larxene's kid, none the less! As if Saix's offspring wasn't bad enough…we'll have to deal with the spawn of the Savage Nymph."

"Really now," a voice said from behind, causing the redhead to jump a bit.

Roxas turned around and couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"Spawn," Luxord said with a frown.

"You…know what I mean," Axel said pathetically. He gave a small smile to the Gambler, hoping the blonde would see it as some sort of joke.

"I think another baby will be a good thing," Xion said enthusiastically. She looked to Luxord. "You have a mission today as well?"

"We need to meet a quota," Luxord said, his blue eyes still glaring at Axel's. "Can't hope to achieve a goal if we're doing less now, can we?"

"Larxene doesn't mind," Roxas asked, finally speaking.

"She's very independent," Luxord said with a smile, "doesn't need anyone watching over her now. She's quite fine on her own. I'm not worried for her one bit. Even if something were to happen she'd probably be able to take care of it herself."

"Seems believable," Axel laughed. "Larxene's one hell of a…"

"Don't speak," Luxord butted in. "I'm still a tad upset with you and your comment."

Axel frowned. He walked ahead of the blonde, facing him as best as he could.

"Seriously, Lux," Axel questioned. He gave a huge sigh as he looked into Luxord's all too serious expression.

"I'm actually quite proud of my current situation," Luxord pointed out. He smirked, "mind you, I had no idea she even had feelings for me several months ago…the fact that I have her and a child along the way is a victory among all victories…"

"Babies aren't games, Luxord," Xion said with a bit of worry in her tone. "I understand getting Larxene to be with you might have been something like that…but in a few months, you'll be a-"

"-a father," Luxord stated. "Yes, I know. But is it so wrong to look at something from a games point of view? After all, in life there are winners and losers…raising a child is no different. He'll either grow up to be a winner, or he'll end up like the major portion of society and become a nothing, a nobody…"

"Crude humor," Axel muttered.

"But it's true," Luxord said. He smiled. "Of course, I'm not worried in the slightest!"

"Yeah, because anything with your DNA is sure to become a winner, right," Axel laughed.

"Who gave you permission to speak," Luxord questioned the redhead. "Still upset."

"Men," Xion muttered with a roll of her eyes. She gave Roxas a somewhat concerned look, hoping he could say something to end the silliness of the conversation.

The boy only shrugged.

The four nobodies walked into the Grey Area. Axel and Roxas, usually being paired together, both hurried over to the smaller nobody at the end of the room, with a small list in his hand. Zexion gave a quick glance up, counting silently as he made not of who had received a mission and who hadn't. Whenever Xigbar wasn't giving out missions, which tended to be often due to his uncommitted nature, Zexion made sure everyone was off doing something. Of course, he made note that Xigbar was usually busy trying to keep Demyx under control the past few weeks, but he didn't count it as something of a real chore. If the past few months taught him anything, it was that there was a difference between prepping for a child and actually raising one.

Oh…where was that lazy…

"Hey, Zex," Axel said with a smirk. He let his hand on the clipboard and pushed it down, exposing Zexion's pale complexion. "Any easy missions up for grabs today?"

Without a change in his facial expression, Zexion removed Axel's hand from the clipboard and said, "Heart collection with Number XIII. You'll be going to Halloween Town today. Don't come back till you two have met the quota."

Axel frowned a bit, but hurriedly got over it as Zexion summoned a portal for him and Roxas to enter.

"Try to be back before late afternoon," Zexion muttered.

"Let me guess," Axel said, "Xemnas got another speech to bequeath upon us?"

Zexion raised an eyebrow at the redhead, not saying a word.

"Oh, let our Superior have his fun, Axel," Luxord said as he approached the two. "The poor man has been rather busy the past few months, and these last couples of days have been stressful. The only time he honestly has time for himself is when he's actually spending time with us."

"You do realize you've said the word "time" three times, right," Axel asked with a laugh.

"Axel…" Roxas murmured, rolling his eyes.

"Go fulfill your missions," Zexion said, not bothering to get into the current nonsense. Zexion watched as Axel shrugged, following Roxas into the dark portal. He made sure both had disappeared into the darkness before turning his attention to Luxord. "And you…"

"Anything special for me," Luxord asked, resting himself on Zexion. "Hmm?"

"Just the usual…" Zexion looked down and stared at the clipboard. "You're being paired with Demyx on this mission."

By now, Axel and Roxas had left the room, disappearing and off to their destination. Despite this, both Xion and Luxord were enough to say something on this.

"Demyx," Luxord questioned. "Are you quite sure about this?"

"Isn't he a few months pregnant," Xion asked rhetorically, "he can get hurt…"

"Anyone can get hurt on a mission," Zexion replied. "But this mission isn't too hard, but I still need to have two sent out…Demyx should be able to take care of himself."

"But what-"

"The human body can wistand quite a bit," Zexion quickly pointed out. "Although we are not invincible, we can handle most of the natural elements…now, Number XIV, if you don't mind…"

Xion pouted, her eyes staring hard at Zexion.

"Understand that the mission I'm sending Number IX is rather doable," Zexion said. "And I would never send him on a mission that would put him into harm." Zexion leered at Xion. "You should know better than that!"

"Not so harsh, Zexion," Luxord said. "The poor girl was only showing concern."

Zexion huffed.

"I'll go find Demyx," Luxord said, removing himself from Zexion. He looked to Xion and smiled. "And I'll make sure Demyx is fine. Shouldn't be too hard since he has a thing for hiding and fleeing."

"Whatever," Zexion said with another huff. "Number X; go find IX and be on your way to Wonderland." Zexion rolled his eyes as Luxord continued to smirk at him, even as he disappeared into darkness. Zexion turned his attention back to Xion. "And you," he muttered.

Xion lowered her lead, obviously worried about upsetting her superior. And Zexion immediately caught note of this. He frowned a bit, not at her, but at himself.

The past two weeks had made thing a bit awkward. Short one member, one that would soon be out of serve for the next several months, and another already…it was stressful to say the least. He knew better than to complain, and to just "go with the flow" and wait for things to return to normal, but even Zexion understood when he had crossed the line.

Xion was upset.

"You will go to Twilight Town," Zexion said, in an overly calm matter. He saw the young nobody look up at him, a bit startled that he wasn't upset. "You're collecting hearts today…don't screw up."

"Yes sir," Xion murmured, not looking up at Zexion.

Zexion watched as the girl lifted her hand up, summoning up a dark portal. He remained silent as he watched her walk through the darkness. It wasn't until she was long gone did he frown, looking down and feeling a bit guilty from what he did.

This was becoming so stressful…

* * *

"Come on, Vixell," I muttered tiredly.

I blink several times, yawning just a bit as I attempt to get the small infant in my arms to open his mouth. Too tired to look down and glare at him. Too exhausted to fight him and his bickering. I could feel him push away the bottle, whining and making all sorts of upset sounds.

And to think; he was the reason I was tired to begin with.

"I'm…going to count to three," I mutter. I'm literally this close to giving up.

More whining was my answer.

"Vixell," I say in a warning tone.

I look down and stare into wide amber eyes laced in tears.

Honestly, if someone where to ask why he was crying right now, or why he had been crying the past several hours, I wouldn't know what to say. All I know is that something was bothering him. Something. I don't know what it is, or was, but it was enough to have him scream and whine for over sixteen hours. I had checked his temperature, his diapers, his clothes, anything that could have caused him to start acting up…but it lead to nothing. He was at perfect health, and none of his clothes seemed to be irritating his skin. So what was bothering him?

Who knew?

But I didn't.

And it was starting to not bother me. No, that wasn't completely true. I was upset because I didn't get any sleep, and I was upset because I couldn't please him or get him to quiet down…but as for the cause of why he was crying. That, right there, I could care less about.

"Perhaps he's teething," a calm voice said from behind. I turned around and stared tiredly at Lexaeus.

"Children teeth this young," I asked.

"Most start teething around for to six months," Lexaeus said as he walked over. He leaned down and stared at Vixell, analyzing the small boy. "Did he eat last night?"

"Yes," I answer. I pause for a moment. "But…don't infants _teethe…_while teething?"

"Some find it more painful than others," Lexaeus answered.

"He's a little over three months though," I muttered quietly.

"…yes, he is," Lexaeus replied. He looked up and stared curiously at me. "Is there something you're worried about?"

"Aside from why he may be crying, now," I answer. "He's at perfect health. He's probably just being finicky or teething, as you said."

Lexaeus nodded his head.

"If you want," he said, "I'll take him for now. I have no missions today, and it seems you could use the rest. You appear to be very tired."

I wanted to give him Vixell. I wanted nothing more than to relax and have someone else take care of the struggling child in my arms.

I know, I sound so irresponsible.

"No," I answered tiredly. "I'll watch over him. Just keep an eye out on the city…make sure the Heartless numbers don't get too high." I sigh as I place the bottle down. "Can't have too many Heartless with so little difference."

"Of course," Lexaeus said.

I walk off, leaving the bottle as I have long given up on feeding Vixell. I know well enough to know that he'll eat when he's hungry enough. And trying to fight or reason with a three and a half month old would be rather pointless.

Still…

I look down and stare worriedly at him. Of course, he looks back up at me with a rather upset expression.

I know it seemed strange, but for a moment, what Lexaeus had said bothered me a bit. I was sure there was nothing to worry about, after all, no child develops at a precise speed…but it did worry me. Pregnancy, childrearing, and anything else involving paternal development didn't come natural to me. And if one considered the fact that males simply do not produce children with one another, a lot could be said about male pregnancy.

Starting off; no one knew a thing about.

Number VI had come up with a theory about how we are able to produce, saying that our elements can affect our ability to procreate, but as how we are able to conceive children is still a mystery. Where did the egg go to develop? How is it that the child remains safe from harm in a body that produces no female hormones? But most importantly; how does this affect the child?

Was Vixell really healthy? Was he developing at a normal rate…or would he age differently? Was his immune system functioning well enough on its own, or will the lack of natural milk affect him? What about his powers? One could agree that infants are born weak and defenseless, whereas Vixell knew how to go berserk if under too much stress.

There was a lot about Vixell I simply did not know about. And what Number v had said made me wonder if there could be something wrong with him…

Which lead to the final question; was there something wrong?

Number X and XII had a child naturally, from what we could tell. Was their child in harm? What about II and IX?

Or was it just me? Just us?

No…I'm becoming too paranoid. Lack of sleep…

"I'm tired," I whisper to Vixell. I'll pretend he's listening to me.

I let a hand rest on his soft, silvery hair as I make my way back to my room. Hopefully I'll be able to calm him down enough to get him to sleep. And if I'm lucky, hopefully I'll be able to do the same to myself.

Once again I look down and give Vixell a little check.

He's no longer crying, but he seems to be rather upset. Hopefully I'll be able to get him to sleep. He does need rest after all.

I let my hand go down a bit and rest on his cheek. He feels warm, but healthy. Everything about him appears to be fine. And it should be. I've done nothing but make sure he was safe from harms way, whether it be from the world, heartless, from bacteria, or from…

"Saix," I mutter, looking down at Vixell.

I could really use him right now. Someone to confirm my worries to, someone who knows me well enough to accept my weaknesses, and who'll listen with the utmost respect.

But…I don't have him.

He's gone…and will be till he's ready to make his final decision.

My fingers slide down a bit more, resting underneath Vixell's chin. I lift his face up, gently, and have him look right up at me. Two bright eyes stare up at me, confused, tired, and still a bit red from all the tears.

I smile at him, hoping to get a small smile back from him.

I'm still just at bit worried.

* * *

"We've concluded that the numbers of heartless have, indeed, risen," Xaldin said from his throne. "In the past four months, there has been a ten percent increase of Heartless."

"Ten percent," Marluxia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't seem like much," Demyx said.

"Ten percent of several thousand is a lot more than what you think, Demyx," Roxas said, looking up to the young man's throne.

"…and it's still increasing," Xaldin then added.

There came a great silence in the Round room. Everyone had a strained look on there face, some more than others. Xemnas, however, seemed to be the only one with a somewhat calm demeanor on his face.

"So…there are more heartless," Vexen said, leaning in a bit. "I suppose everyone knows why…"

"Is this your way of a blame game," Luxord asked defensively.

Vexen stared carefully at the platinum blonde, and then to everyone else in the room.

"I guess that answers my question," he said with a smirk.

"Not funny, man," Xigbar said as he stared up at the ceiling, not really caring about the conversation at hand. "Seriously though…who didn't see this one coming?" He sat himself upright and looked to Xemnas. "You saw this one coming, right?"

Xemnas sighed, "Yes. But it would be a lie if I was to say that I wasn't a bit surprised…"

"What will we do," Demyx asked with a small frown. He looked down for a few second, and then popped his head back up and looked over at Xigbar, worried.

"Don't worry, Dem," Axel said. "Old Xemnas here obviously has a plan for this…"

"He better," Larxene said with a roll of her eyes. "I got better things to do than spend my days in a danger zone…bad enough we got heartless here to begin with."

"Don't be rude, Number XII," Zexion snapped.

Larxene rolled her eyes again.

"So," Xigbar said," what's the plan?"

Xemnas gave a quick glance around the room. Demyx was the farthest from full term…barely hitting three months. He would have to come up with a long term plan, and it would have to be good enough to keep the numbers at a controllable level. If the numbers were rising, he would have to revert from lesser nobodies to actual nobodies. Not even the stronger ones would cut it.

And even after Number IX had his child, there was the fact that the numbers would still be high, assuming they wouldn't get higher. Whether or not he changes the plan or stay with wasn't the problem, it was making sure it would last forever.

Forever was a long time.

But he had to do it.

Two of his members were going to have children…it would be selfish of him to come up with something quick and easy. And he already had a child…the last thing he wanted was for Vixell to get hurt. He was a somebody…he could lose his heart…

"…For the time being," Xemnas started, "we'll have missions postponed."

As he suspected, many of the member immediately began talking to one another. He closed his eyes, letting them go on until the noise level settled down to a more reasonable level.

"We need to focus on ridding of the heartless," he then said.

"Superior," Lexaeus said.

Xemnas turned his attention to Lexaeus.

"It would be impossible to rid this world of the heartless population," Lexaeus said. "They are naturally drawn to this due to the darkness…"

"I know," Xemnas said, "but we still need to make an attempt to lower the numbers down to a respectable level." Xemnas looked over to Xaldin. "Number III?"

"Yes?"

"All together, dating back from a year ago," Xemnas said. "How much has the population changed?"

"Twenty three percent," Xaldin answered.

"Yeesh," Axel said.

"And still rising," Vexen muttered, shaking his head.

"But still doable," Xemnas said. "The following week will be dedicated to brining the numbers down, past normal levels of course."

"By how much," Xigbar asked.

"…sixty percent," Xemnas said.

And of course, everyone in the room gasped. But this time Xemnas didn't give them a chance to whine or complain.

"You will reach your quotas," Xemnas said. "And you'll do it without complaint."

"But that's a lot," Marluxia said. "Even for me! And considering that Larxene and Demyx won't be doing-"

"If you wish, I can have them clean this world," Xemnas suggested. "Is that what you want?"

A few eyes lingered on Marluxia, waiting to hear his answer.

"No," Marluxia said, "of course not…"

I figured as much," Xemnas muttered. He looked at the solemn faces and sighed, "Look…in order to keep balance, we need to make sure everyone works together to keep the numbers low enough so that the next few months, we'll be safe from harm."

"Heartless are fast reproducing creatures," Xaldin the stated. "Wouldn't it be wise to increase the amount of missions so that worlds with hearts will not be overrun?"

"I'll have a plan set up for that later," Xemnas said. "First things first; the survival of our kind…"

Xemnas watched the expressions of those around him change. He knew he was getting to them. He already had a few on his side, those who cared about Vixell, as well as the offspring of Numbers IX and XII, would be willing to go the extra mile for their safety. But then there was the simple fact that a heartless was more than willing to fight a nobody. He knew no one here wanted to deal with that kind of problem. If numbers are down then there is less to worry about. And if numbers are down then the children are safe.

And Xemnas wanted nothing more than that.

"Everyone will wake early tomorrow," Xemnas said finally. "And will be given a certain quota, as well as a district of the Dark City. You'll remove the amount of heartless given to you, and you'll do it in a timely matter. By the end of the week, we should be at a low enough level for us to not have to worry for a while, hopefully a few months."

"Told you he had a plan," Xigbar said as he relaxed himself back into his seat.

"I hope this works," Roxas muttered as he sank into his seat.

"Looks like no breaks this wee, Roxy," Axel said with a sarcastic laugh.

"And I was so looking forward to my break," Luxord said with a sigh.

"Don't be a baby," Larxene said, raising her voice at the platinum blonde.

Xemnas portaled off, leaving the rest of the members to themselves. He walked into the white hallway, staring at the bright white and grey that filled the area.

…please let this work…

* * *

_Day 43;_

_From one wasteland to the next._

_This time, instead of snow, I get sand._

_I look around, hoping to see some sort of life form wandering the desolate world, wondering if, once again, I've entered another dead or empty planet. A look around confirms it; I'm the only living thing in the world._

_No life. No heartless. No nothing._

_It's only now do I realize how lucky our kind are for having a forgiving world, one that is willing to host some form of life; be it heartless. The world I'm on blows dry, dusty winds. Although there is a sun, I would take my cold, rainy, sunless world any day._

_I frown._

_I had been hoping to find some sort of valuable world. In case things go wrong, I could at least inform Xemnas that there are worlds for us to explore, to infect with heartless._

_But, from what I've seen, most worlds are empty._

_Not like The World That Never Was. This was a different kind of empty. Our word still accepted life. Although it was harsh, it was still forgiving. Those with hearts may be able to make a living on our world…these worlds, however, were a completely different story._

_They wouldn't let anything live on this planet. The weather was harsh and the air was thing…_

_There were limits to even their kind._

…

…

…

Saix looked around the sandy mountains.

How many worlds out there were just like the one back home? How many held hearts?

He sighed as he summoned a dark portal, looking slightly down as he did.

Such lonely planets. They seemed to have something similar, him and these globes.

They were both alone. Saix knew this. He knew he had nothing back there is he didn't open up the way Xemnas wanted. He knew he had a choice in the matter…but a part of him still felt trapped. If he didn't turn out the way the story intended, he'd end up in the same situation before…perhaps even more strained.

How frightening.

* * *

So, was this a bit confusing? If you want me to change the pattern or style, please pm me now. I'm going to be gone for a while, so it's important that when I get back I know what I'm going to do, ok? Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Losing files sucks…almost as much as rewriting a chapter…

So, in case you didn't already know, I've disabled my anon review. Why? Because people are stupid and will jump to conclusions without bothering to come to me before coming to a decision. I can't believe I'm saying this to you, because I shouldn't have to, but I'm not a member of the LU, nor will I ever be. I'm not pointing fingers here, but some people out on this site are idiots for looking at a forum and thinking that, just because I'm on it, must mean I am a member of it.

No.

Ah, and now I've brought up a taboo topic. But, seriously, talk to me before coming up with your own decisions. I'll answer you honestly. Please do not leave reviews with any mentioning to the group, or I will mark it as spam. Otherwise, I would still like names for Larxene's little girl. Please PM me any suggestions.

* * *

-Month Three-

Check-up

_Day 45;_

_Another long day and I spent it shooting a bunch of shadows. I swear, all I can remember was pulling the trigger, over and over again. There wasn't anytime for breaks, and it seemed as though the last Heartless I shot was replaced by several more. _

_It was…frustrating, to say the least._

_Day 46;_

_Heartless round up blows. Everyone complained about something, whether it was being tired, there being too many Heartless, or just being plain bored. _

_I told Xemnas we might want to consider the plan at hand. Of course, he doubted my words, figuring a few complaints were better than the risk of high numbers. Yeah, I was a bit upset, but I understand where he's coming from. I suppose I would be something of a tight wad if my kid was wandering a Heartless infested world. But what I don't understand is what we'll do when Lux's kid decides to show its face. More hearts means even more Heartless. _

_I'm looking out the window, and that's all I see. Shadows and Neoshadows; filling the streets so tight all you can see is a sea of dark matter. _

_I'll admit it; I'm a bit nervous. A part of me wants to turn around and ask someone, anyone; what the hell are we supposed to do? _

_I don't think this plan's gonna cut it. _

_Not in the long run._

Zexion placed Vixell on the weight scale, petting the child gently so the little toddler would settle down, making it easer it to figure his exact weight.

Everyone aside from IX and XII were out today, eradicating the number of Heartless to a more suitable number. Xemnas had asked that someone please watch over the boy, someone who would have the energy and time to dedicate themselves for Vixell, as he was being a bit rowdier than usual. Zexion figured Xemnas wanted to stay behind and care for the boy, but wanted to make himself appear as a responsible leader. Zexion nominated himself, figuring he could do more than just watch and amuse the babe. Although Vixell was, or at least appeared to be, a normal, healthy boy, Zexion was a bit curious to see his growth. He was a strong little thing, and Zexion couldn't help wonder if there was more to the child than met the regular eye.

Zexion stared at the scale, frowning when he saw the results.

"Thirteen and a half pounds," he muttered. "Still a bit small…but still rather interesting."

Vixell had the strength of a young child, being able to squeeze and grasp with causing minor discomfort, and that was when he wasn't in his berserk mode. For a child so small, it was extremely impressive. Zexion couldn't help but want to track the correlation between Vixell's weight and strength. The more he could find out about their kind, no matter how little, the more satisfied he was.

Zexion heard a soft whine, and looked down to see Vixell staring up at him. He scooped the boy up in his arms and made his way over to the table where he would conduct his next test. He rubbed the boys back, making sure Vixell didn't feel too uncomfortable in the dark, cool underground levels of the castle.

A simple physical was all he was going to do. Zexion assumed, while he was trying to research more about the nobody growth, he could also make sure Vixell was healthy as well. He knew Xemnas was overly stressed; making sure the organization was at prime function while raising the little boy. He had been, in what appeared to be, a bit of a daze, probably tired from juggling all the work.

And a stressed out parent meant a stressed out child.

Lexaeus had mentioned that Xemnas was worrying over the child's diet. Whether Vixell was merely being finicky, or there was something wrong, a physical could be of some help to determine such.

Zexion placed the boy on the table, positioning him on the specially prepared seat. He hurried over to the drawers where the required equipment was, keeping an eye out on the boy as he rummaged through and pulled out a certain kind of thermometer.

This could be problematic.

Zexion stared at the thermometer that he pulled from the drawer and frowned. He looked over to the table where Vixell was resting and wondered whether this would be a good idea to do on his own.

Well…Vixell was just a baby…it wasn't like this would be traumatic for him or anything…

"You look like you're about to do something illegal," a voice said from behind.

Zexion jumped from where he stood, turning around and facing the nobody who had snuck her way down to the lower levels. He grimaced at her.

"I knew I'd find you here," Larxene said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here, Number XII," Zexion asked, not finding the female nobody's presence all too welcoming.

"I got a message from a dusk," she answered, making her way slowly down the stairs. "I'm supposed to get a check up or something?" She rolled her eyes. "Not sure why, since I'm pretty sure I got one not too long ago…"

"The more we can analyze, the more we may find out about our kind," Zexion said, not giving Larxene time to finish. He sighed. "Yes, I remember now. Xemnas wanted to see how you were going along… as well as your child."

"Our kind," Larxene asked, her voice a bit higher than usual. "Last I checked, Xemnas; brat had a heart. These kids are nothing like us!"

"They develop our current traits," Zexion said, "any past traits are ignored, such as past eye color, and newer traits like our elemental abilities pass on to them." Zexion stared at Larxene's figure, raising an eyebrow. "Then again…your child has yet to show signs of any irregular powers."

"That a problem," Larxene asked.

"I don't know," Zexion said, shaking his head. He snapped his fingers, summoning a dusk. He turned to the whimsy creature, pointing at Vixell. "Take him to his crib and watch over him till I say otherwise. If anything happens, report to me immediately."

The dusk swayed a bit before turning to the child. It picked up the rather tired looking Vixell and disappeared, taking the child with it. Zexion turned back to Larxene, who looked more irritated by the passing minute.

There were still quite a bit more theories that Zexion was working out. He was pretty sure the children would inherit some unusual trait that they, as nobodies carried. He wished he knew why, whether it was from a change in the chromosomes or something else, since it could help enlighten many unknown matters. He was still going over the cause of reproduction, figuring Larxene's pregnancy to be placed a regular, while Demyx and Xemnas would be outside such case. Where the embryo came from, how it developed, all of these question Zexion wanted to answer, but he knew he would never find out for quite some time. Even with help from Vexen and Lexaeus, it would be a while before they could base anything as evidence. For now, Vixell was the first of his kind, and would be till Demyx had his. Larxene's would be a new case altogether, since it was growing within a female body, and was presumably conceived the natural way.

Since the child has yet to show signs of being different, it did make Zexion a bit curious about nobody development. For all he knew, the child would contain some sort of unnatural ability, or it would be born completely normal. Whether it was because Larxene was a women or not, or if it had to do with Luxord…

A lot of thoughts went into the process, many of which were just mere hypothesis's. Zexion wanted to find out what was fact and theory…

"Right," he muttered, "well sit yourself down and we'll see how your child is doing." Zexion walked over to the corner of the room, pulling out the dusty machine that Vexen had pulled out form the basement over a year ago.

* * *

"No more heartless," I state after looking around the premises. "It seems this area is clear…"

"For now," Xigbar huffed, stretching his arm. "It'll be full by the end of the hour."

"the numbers have decreased, Number II," Vexen said. He turned and faced me. "However, I am a bit doubtful that we will clear the numbers to a low enough level by the end of this week."

I frowned at Vexen. Last I checked, we were right on schedule. The numbers had been dropping, and I was sure that, even though it wasn't showing right now, the numbers would be low enough to where the city would return to its regular state.

I knew, in certain districts, the numbers were so high the ground was covered in a sea of darkness. And even now, some still were. They were still trying to multiply, and wouldn't stop until numbers were at a decent level.

"Xemnas."

I turned to Vexen, "what is it?"

"Shall we move on, or do you request a break for the day," he asked.

I could see the slightest sign of exhaustion on his face. His eyes squinted a bit, his body overheated from the fighting he had done throughout most of the day.

And he wasn't the only one either. I could see, from the corner of my eye, that Xigbar was exhausted as well. They didn't want to be here.

"We get another district," I answered, trying to not look at my colleagues. I knew they were tiring of this work. But I could risk any chance that our castle may be overrun by Heartless. "Go to those already occupied by the lower ranked members, and be sure to send any low ranked nobody out to any crowded areas to record the current numbers…once the areas are clear, you may head back to the castle and call it a day." I turned to Xigbar. "Be sure to inform Number III and V before you go and fight, I want to make sure everyone is informed of today's schedule."

"Righto," Xigbar said, teleporting himself from the scene.

I turned to Vexen.

"Get to work, Number IV."

Vexen nodded his head, his green eyes staring at me with a bit of nervousness to it. I knew he and Xigbar wanted nothing to do with this work…so many days of fighting heartless, which was the last thing he wanted to continue with.

I waited for him to leave, opening a dark corridor and disappearing through it, and then finally let myself go with a huge sigh.

Yes, I was tired. I was tired beyond belief. If I had known how high the numbers were from the beginning I probably would have thought up a better plan.

I needed to think of a better plan. There was simply no way the numbers would remain low.

I tried to recall when the numbers rose the first time. How long ago was it…and how much of a rise was it? I knew it was enough for us to fix within a day's time, nothing too much to worry about, aside from the fact that the whole Organization found out about my physical status at the time…

Just thinking about it made me feel exposed all over again.

And several months after that was when another mission was launched to clear out the heartless. The numbers were still low enough to where only two Nobody's were needed to clear out the city. Sure, it took a whole day…but it was still manageable. It was another day I couldn't forget….

….

I shivered a bit, looking around the huge skyscrapers as I began to walk deeper into the huge city. I blinked a few times, staring up at the dark, black sky. I couldn't see stars past the huge, thundering clouds, but I knew past them were tons of thousands of stars…many of them worlds.

What was Saix doing now?

Was he going deeper and deeper into the cosmos, or was he turning back, and making his way back to this world, where he belonged?

Where he was wanted…

I frowned; a strange sensation that was best related to worry filled my emotionless, empty soul. Or maybe I was truly worried, but didn't yet know it. Or want to acknowledge it.

I hope he comes back soon…

* * *

"You're kidding me," Axel said in a half whine, slumping his form on the wall of a building.

"Afraid not," Xigbar said, snickering just a bit as he did.

"How long does he think we're going to last," Axel complained, not finding the situation the least be likable. "I don't think we can hold out for that long." The redhead turned to Luxord, his face full of anger. "You hear this guy?"

The platinum blonde stared silently at Axel for a few moments, and when turned and looked solemnly to Xigbar, who still had the same smirk on his face. He normally wasn't one to complain, but in this case…

Luxord sighed, "I do…"

"Look, guys," Xigbar said, crossing his arms and letting his facial expression turn more serious, "we gotta get this done. I know you're both tired, but the big man needs us to clear out these heartless." Xigbar walked over to axel and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You don't wanna upset Xemnas now, do you? Think about it…"

"I suppose it could be worse," Luxord muttered disdainfully, balancing out the consequences in his head. He shook his head, turning back to Axel. "Though…a few days of constant work really does begin to add on to the physical being."

"Aww, don't be like that," Xigbar said as he teleported in front of the blonde. "C'mon, you ought to be supporting me here…considering Larxene and all."

"Xemnas can't just expect us to go out and take another section….we barely got his done," Axel said with a frown. "He keeps us working like this…I think we'll die out before the mark is reached. Even we need a break once in a while." Axel looked over to Luxord. "You agree, right?"

"…he's right," Luxord said, agreeing with the redhead. He turned to Xigbar. "We had help from Roxas and Xion….I doubt we'll be able to clear another section within a decent amount of time…most sections are either refilling or are full to the brim."

"And it would be pointless for us to try to clear one that was just barely refilling," Axel said in a half whine, slouching just a bit. "Seriously, Xig, you gotta let us off early…"

Xigbar frowned. It would take a long time for them to clear a whole new section, and the day was already half past. Xemnas didn't sound too eager about the current situation either…surely the man was worried about overworking the members. It did seem like a better idea to have those who were exhausted to relax just a bit. He could have Axel and Luxord take a break for the rest of the day, after all, they were only two nobodies. Heck, he could have several of them take a break…considering how tired everyone was he doubted the lack of members out in the battlefield would show. True, Xemnas was concerned, but he was a new parent. He needed to calm down a bit and understand that the world didn't revolve around Vixell, no matter how nice the kid may be.

Even better, he could hang with Demyx…something he hadn't had a chance to do lately with all the work being handed to him.

"Well…" Xigbar trailed off, looking away from the two nobodies. Of course, it was enough to light up Axel's mood. The redhead looked up, eagerly waiting to hear Xigbar's decision on the matter. The older nobody could see the younger wanted to relax after a long days work. He looked to Luxord, noticing that the blonde had the same expression on his face as well. "…look, as long as you guys promise not to tell anyone about it, just say you did what you were told and got done early."

"Can do," Axel said eagerly, grinning in delight.

"Seriously," Xigbar said, staring hard at the two, "Lie, just as long as it sounds reasonable. I am not going to be taking the blame for this!" He groaned, shaking his head in slight remorse for his actions. "Xemnas is gonna be pissed…"

Axel chuckled, "you have that little faith in us?"

"I just don't want to end up on his chopping block," Xigbar said with a half hearted laugh. He walked off from the two, looking off. "…though, it wouldn't surprise me if one of you got too comfy and ended up telling someone about it." Xigbar turned his head slightly, leering at the two.

"I know better, and you know that," Luxord pointed out, crossing his arms in slight frustration. "Not that it matters…it would be too dangerous for us to just leave."

"You think we'll get caught," Axel asked the blonde.

"No," Luxord said, shaking his head. "I think it's just a bad idea." He sighed. "Although I would love having time off from this laborious duty…it would only make things harder for us tomorrow if we decide to quit now."

"What about Larxene," Axel asked with a smirk.

"She's quite independent, thank you," Luxord replied. "And, true, I would rather be with her right now, but if anything-"

"Say no more," Axel said, smiling at the blonde. "I get it…you wanna keep things safe for your kid, right?" He chuckled. "Of course I am, that's why you're saying this, and that's why Xigbar over here is so hesitant on letting us go."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. He kept his mouth shut from any sly remarks, only eyeing the redhead silently, and waiting to hear what Luxord would say.

It…could be true, what Axel just said. He would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried about the other members in the castle, more importantly, Demyx. And it would be a lie as well if he wasn't a bit upset at Luxord for just realizing that there may be a risk. True, he really wanted to just lie around and not have to work, and he would love to hang around with Demyx and do whatever he pleased, but this wasn't the case. It would be safer if he continued fighting the heartless in hopes of attempting to bring the numbers down to a decent enough level.

But then, Axel had proven a strong point. He was tired from all this fighting, and he was sure he would be tomorrow as well. He wouldn't be as good tomorrow, nor would he the day after that, not with his energy depleting so quickly. In some ways, Axel was right. How could Xemnas expect everyone to keep up with their quotas if they were fighting every day? No, it just wasn't reasonable. If anything, it appeared that Xigbar needed to rework this plan of Xemnas', make something a bit more suitable for everyone else. He was sure he would fight another day, so perhaps he would have a few members take a break every other day or so? Two at a time, though not all the members were not here, was still reasonable.

"…it would only be two at a time…"

"Hmm," Luxord asked, turning to Xigbar. "What did you just say?"

"What about two," Axel asked. "What are you talking about?

"The break," Xigbar said, "if you two only break for today, then things should be ok." He paused for a moment. "And then we have two other go on break for tomorrow and so on and so forth. As long as everyone keeps their mouths shut, everything will work out fine."

Axel smiled gleefully, "sounds like a plan,"

Luxord wasn't all too excited.

"I'm not sure…"

"You want Larxene to be safe, right," Xigbar asked. He teleported himself right next to the blonde. "You gotta have productivity."

"What?"

"Can't expect everyone to do their best if they're not at their best," Xigbar continued. "You know it as well as I do that we're not at tip top shape…we're both tired and sore from a days work…and on order to get back to our best, we need time off…"

"Xigbar has a point," Axel said.

"C'mon Luxord," Xigbar said. "We need all support here. Can't have one out of the picture, nope, we need you backing this pone up."

"You don't trust me," Luxord questioned.

"Gotta play it safe, you know," Xigbar said with a smirk. "I trust you, but I want to see you in the castle, with us, so I know you support this plan."

Luxord frowned.

"We still have plenty others fighting out here," Xigbar said, "many of them stronger than us."

"Well…" Luxord shrugged.

"We cleared this whole area," Axel said, not looking at the contemplating blonde. "We deserve our reward. Think about it, Lux, you just get finished healing after being attacked by Saix, and then you're put to work? Doesn't sound very fair, does it?"

No, no it didn't. If it had been a mission, Luxord would have been left to his break long enough for everyone to assure he could fight at his prime again. But then, it wasn't exactly a mission that brought him down, nor was he currently doing a mission now.

But still…

Luxord was tired. And he really didn't want to be here…

"Right then," Luxord said. "I suppose I do deserve the rest of the day off, seeing that I do rightfully deserve it."

"Right you are," Axel proclaimed with a smile.

He turned to Xigbar, staring eagerly at Xigbar.

"So…how are we doing this again?"

* * *

"From what we can see," Zexion started, looking over the few sheets of paper in his hands, "it appears the growth of Number XII's offspring is going rather smoothly." He looked up at me, his face holding a bit of confusion. "By which, I mean, she shows no signs of being extraordinary."

"Extraordinary," I asked.

"The fetus seems to show no signs that she is powered in some sort of way," Zexion explained. "She appears to be a rather ordinary fetus, developing at a rather ordinary rate. Nothing more, nothing less."

What was that supposed t mean? Vixell had shown signs early on that he had gained many of Saix's traits, and had been able to practice going berserk from within the womb. I figured it would be normal, then, for a child of a nobody to contained one of the parent's abilities as its own. After all, Vixell had these powers from early on, so wouldn't any others?

"And you're sure of this," I asked, wondering if there could be some sort of explanation to it. I didn't want to think that there was something wrong with my child. Perhaps there was a reason behind it. Not all children develop at the same rate.

Zexion shook his head.

"We don't have enough information to come to any sort of conclusion," he said, looking over to the computer screen. "There could be many reasons why Larxene's child appears so differently from yours. Gender, hereditary genes, development growth….all of these could tie in, and so much more as well. I would be immature of us to come to a hasty decision this early on."

"Right," I muttered. "And Number IX is too early to look at right now…"

"You appear anxious about this," Zexion said.

I looked down and stared.

"Do I?"

"You do," he answered, "you're worried about Vixell…"

"…"

"You don't want him to be different," Zexion stated, looking back to the computer screen. "You want to know that he's ordinary, in some sort of aspect." he turned back to me, "because, he's already different compared to normal children as it is…"

"I'm not bothered so much about that," I answered, lowering my head. "Just…this."

"This?"

"I have nothing to compare him to," I replied. I glanced over at the computer screen, staring at the stats that were on it. "He's the first of his kind…so I can't tell whether he's where he should be. And it's distressing when the next one like him is nothing at all like him."

"It's natural to be frightened," Zexion said in a rather bold tone.

"I can't be frightened," I mutter. "And should I ever be…we have a problem."

"Then I suppose we're in grave danger," Zexion replied.

I turned to him, glaring at him after hearing his rather snaky remark. I didn't care why he had said it, other than the fact that he had dared to say it in the first place. I didn't want him humanizing me; it wouldn't do anyone any good. And it made me look weaker.

"what," I asked, my eyes narrowing at him.

I could see the small glimpse of fear I had produced from my reaction, and he lowered his head a bit, turning away from me in regret from his comment.

"You're afraid," he answered finally.

I was taken aback.

"I can tell," Zexion continued. "You've begun to worry more, show more emotion towards things…"

"They are but mere shadows of what we once produced," I explained, my voice stricken with slight annoyance. How on earth could he forget his place as a nobody, let alone forget that he lacked a heart to feel, was beyond me. "I'm not truly afraid. I can't be, nor can you."

"They seem real enough," Zexion said, shaking his head. He looked up to me. "But…I suppose it is only because of the circumstances do I believe this."

"Most likely," I said sternly. "Though, you should know better. Remember your ranking, and remember your place in this world."

And don't ever question me again.

"A nobody."

"I'll be sure to watch my mouth," Zexion said, still looking up at me with concern in his eyes.

"…where's Vixell," I asked. I wanted to change the subject.

"Currently with Number II and III," Zexion answered. "I figure it's best we assess him with other members, to help him become a bit more social around everyone else." Zexion walked over to one of the desks, looking through one of several files. "He's getting bigger…"

"How much?"

"He's about thirteen pounds," Zexion answered. "A rather good weight, considering he was a preemie. I suppose he is a bit small, but he'll catch up." Zexion closed the file he had been looking through and handed it to me. "Information about Larxene's child. You'll see that her daughter is developing naturally, but it doesn't exactly mean that she'll be different from Vixell." He paused. "No child is exactly like the next…"

"I suppose that was to make me feel better," I murmured, taking the file from him. It's only a few pages, I'll get through it in no time.

"You can't feel, remember," Zexion replied.

I glance at him one more time.

"…I remember," I said.

* * *

_Day 48;_

_I've entered a world that appears to be inhabited by small civilizations. _

_By no means is it like anything I've come across, yet it seems strangely familiar. _

_Perhaps it is because there are humanoid inhabitants, or because it contains magical properties, like the worlds I've encountered before. Whatever it is, it makes me feel as though I haven't left my former duties. _

_It also makes me feel strangely alone. _

…_I almost feel compelled to come back. _

_…But what would be my reasons? I have to purpose for arriving early..._

_..._

_..._

_Perhaps a visit back wouldn't hurt?_

* * *

Now that we've gone through all the boring stuff, we can finally get to the more interesting part of this story. I've already set a few plot points up, in case you couldn't alread tell, and hopefully I'll be able to get through all of them without causing too much trouble. Remember, no reviews talking about the LU in a slanderous way, or the review will be marked as spam and be reported. Which is bad...I don't want to have to do that. Just PM me, and I'll happily answer you.

Brink


	3. Chapter 3

Don't say anything. I know.

* * *

Namine looked out the small window, staring out into the dark, black sky as she patiently waited for a visitor to come by.

The past few days had been rather dull, seeing that hardly anybody had visited her. And what few she got were quick and tended to be silent, with the Nobodies hardly saying a word to her. Even Demyx had ceased his social activity, choosing to be a bit more silent and speak less while he came up with to provide her with paper, crayons, or food. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, and would stay for as long as they needed to be before rushing out the door without a word. Although this could be considered a good thing, especially in the case of Marluxia or Larxene visiting her, Namine felt a bit lonely and wanted some sort of social contact with the outside world. The secretive life of the Nobodies also had her a bit worried as well. She did not consider them to be good people, and with them hardly uttering a sentence around her, she couldn't help but hypothesize what might be going about on this world, or the worlds around them.

She was very sure that Xemnas still needed her and that she still had use for the organization, otherwise they would have simply rid of her, rather than keep her trapped without a thing to do. Even if she had lost her value, and Xemnas was keeping her locked away simply so that her powers could be contained and kept away from others, she would still have something sent over to amuse her.

Namine let her hand hang and sway in the cold breeze as she continued to stare out into the dark, black sky. She could make out the movements of the dark figures below in the city, appearing as a thick wave of darkness. Over the past few days the amount of darkness in the world had drastically decreased. Namine could still spot out the dark circles grouped about in the city though, growing slowly as the Heartless tried to take over the world.

This world was becoming dangerous. It was never meant to hold true life, and now it appeared that it was falling apart. The Heartless would never give up. It would be very difficult to retain a low enough population within the World That Never Was. Just one heart caused a Heartless to appear, two to create a population boom, and with more forming there was sure to be future catastrophe. Even with Roxas around, Namine doubted Xemnas would be able to handle this situation. Nothingness could never have complete control over dankness, even with help from light.

Namine removed herself from the window and walked over to the chair and small table set in the middle of the room. She sat herself down, a hand already reaching for the black colored pencil as she envisioned her next drawing.

It would be a test of some sorts. As long as no more hearts appear, the numbers will not increase. They'll reach a certain point, but will have to stop at a certain point. If Xemnas can figure this out on his won then he'll be one step closer to finding a permanent solution. As well, if the number of hearts decreases, then so will the number of Heartless, not that anyone in this castle would dare consider such a thing. If he couldn't, however, then only chaos will be brought out. Rest assures, there will be some blood spilt…

Strangely enough, Namine was not nervous. She knew her bleak existence would very much come to an end should there be an outbreak of Heartless, but she reminded herself that the end of her life would not mean the end of her. She would continue onward, through the life of her other, and she would never have to worry about fading from existence.

Or maybe it was because she was a Nobody, and she truly could not rationalize fear.

Whatever the case, Namine would wait patiently for the day to come. And from her tower, she would watch the world, her prison, her home either fight back or fall apart.

Namine sighed as she stared down at the several small bodies she had drawn on her white sheet of sketch paper. Even without the yellow, their soulless eyes seemed to blare at her.

An attack was imminent.

* * *

-Month Three-

The Calm

_Day 51;_

_I'm becoming jealous._

_I can't stand that others appear to be happy with one another. I suppose I ought to be thankful for what I have, what I own, but I can't. It's hard looking at him, knowing that he may not ever have what the others will give to their children._

_It just bothers me._

_I want him to have the best._

_As usual._

_Day 52;_

_Everything seems safe now._

_Hopefully it will be safe enough. I can't help but feel a though there are still too many Heartless. Xemnas said the population should be low enough now, but I'm not so sure._

_But if it isn't, then we're to blame. I shouldn't have listened to Axel. I should have just kept fighting instead of taking that break. What if something goes wrong?_

_Maybe I should have a talk with Namine?_

* * *

"This is becoming distressing," I muttered worryingly to Number IV. "He seems to have problems sleeping."

"And you believe this may be related to his refusal to eat?" Number IV asked me in a stoic tone.

"As well as his unusual behavior," I added, ignoring the other's tone.

Number IV and VI turned to each other and gave one another strange looks. I waited patiently as Vixell squirmed around in my arms.

Just as things were beginning to look less grim, I find myself back in the hole, only this time I can't seem to find my way out.

Vixell usually had problems sleeping only during full moons. For the past few days the child would constantly wake up throughout the night and do whatever he could to gather my attention. It wasn't too hard. Of course, I wasn't too worried. At first. Why should I have been?

But after the third day I became stressed. I expected exhaustion to have claimed him, of worst came to worst, but Vixell only seemed to grow more frantic as time wore on. And being tired, he became more finicky and upset towards me, which was odd…and very hard to experience.

"And Number V suggested this was teething," Number IV muttered as he opened up a file and went through the few pages.

"He seems a bit young, doesn't he," Number VI said, crossing his arms and surveying Vixell carefully. "I mean…he's just finally hit four months, right?"

"How's his stool," asked IV, his eyes going through the file.

"Not watery," I answered. "I already know the signs…he's not showing any of them thus far."

"And according to everything here, Vixell's completely healthy," he said, closing the file. Number IV looked at me and gave a small sigh. "It seems you've nothing to worry about."

"What?"

"He's only four months," Number VI said. "He's got a developing personality."

"And children devour attention," Number IV added on. "Chances are; he's just one of those harder to raise babies…or he just becoming, pardon me if this may offend you; spoiled." Number IV let his eyes rest on me for a moment, detecting the obvious annoyance I was developing for him. "However, if you want, you could buy him something for him to chew on…pressure does help ease the pain of teething, and if he is starting to teeth, then he would appreciate the token."

"As long as he isn't losing weight," Number VI said in a cautious tone.

"Yes, and make sure the amount of waste he produces doesn't go under," IV then added.

"You're afraid I'll malnourish him?" I asked in a repulsed tone.

"If he is teething, then he may need a change of diet," Number IV said. "And if he's not eating, then wouldn't it be wise to make sure he's not losing weight?" He groaned. "I know you dislike hearing these things, but remember we're on your side…"

I slowly nod my head, hesitant to accept every little word I'm hearing.

I look down and stare worryingly at Vixell. He's still at it, refusing to settle as he continues to whine and cry in my arms. It pains me to see him in this state; uncomfortable and ignorant of what's going on, and there's no way I could change it.

"No baby is the same," Number IV said as he sat himself down. "The best thing you can do is watch over him as you are now…he'll let you know if there's anything wrong."

"Of course," I mutter disdainfully.

I continue to look down at Vixell. I wish I knew what was going on inside of him. I wish I had the ability to figure out what was wrong with him, if there was anything wrong at all. I want him to go to sleep, relax, eat, smile, and just be himself…

But then, is suppose it ought to be normal for babies to become colicky once in a while. And the first three months of his life, albeit a bit different than most infants, were rather normal of a child his age. Perhaps he was showing more of his personality…and maybe his personality wasn't exactly quiet and calming like I thought it was. I'd seen him in his bad moods, and I've seen the things he's capable of doing when upset enough. In the end, there was nothing stopping him from keeping his emotions under control. Perhaps this was just it?

After all…he wasn't a normal child.

But Vixell wasn't really using his strength against me. Not that he would on any given occasion, but now would seem like an appropriate time, considering how upset he was.

…

…

…this makes no sense.

"What do you want," I asked Vixell in a distressed voice.

He just looks up at me and stares.

* * *

"Does it seem rather quiet?" Luxord asked Larxene as the two made their way down the hall. "Or is it that I'm not used to being in such long hallways after last week?"

Larxene chuckled at the older Nobody, "You make it sound like you actually worked all seven days."

"Six or seven? Does it really make a difference?" Luxord asked, smiling at Larxene. "And it wasn't like I spent my day wandering the halls. I spent the hours with you, if I do recall."

Larxene smirked at Luxord, "not that you had anything else to do, hmm?"

"I wouldn't spend my time doing anything else," Luxord said, wrapping his arms around Larxene's frame. Larxene gave a small snicker as she let the older Nobody begin to caress her and-

"Don't you dare!"

Both Larxene and Luxord both turned and stared at a very horrified Axel, as well as Xigbar-who wasn't horrified, but taking in the view.

"Seriously, guys," Axel yelled as he passed the two. "You can't just warp to a room or something? Gotta male out in the hall like some high school couple?"

"Aww, let them play honeymoon," Xigbar said with a snort. He looked over at Larxene and snickered; "it's kinda hot…"

Larxene scowled at Xigbar and threw a punch at him. The older Nobody teleported out of the hall, causing her to stumble a bit before Luxord grabbed her and saved her from the fall.

"Sick creep," Larxene yelled into the halls.

"Try to be careful, love," Luxord said in a worried tone. "We can't have you falling down now."

"This is why you ought to be in your rooms," Axel said with a roll of the eyes. "Prevents stupid shit like this." The red head looked down the hall and frowned. "Hmm, wonder where he went off to?"

"Probably screwing Demyx," Larxene said as she situated herself. "If he's into that kind of stuff, it wouldn't surprise me one bit…"

"Must we be so vulgar?" Axel asked with a smirk. He turned to Luxord and chuckled. "Your kids gonna have such a mouth…considering she's hearing all of this talk from Larxene."

"Well…Larxene is halfway through the pregnancy," Luxord said, giving the female nobody a tense look. "Perhaps we ought to consider what the child hears, hmm?"

"Like she knows what we're actually saying," Larxene said. "Really, Luxord, you worry way too much. don't listen to Axel…he doesn't know a thing about babies."'

"And you do?" Axel asked sarcastically.

"Well, I am a woman," Larxene said in an overly soft and dainty voice.

"You are?" Axel feigned a gasp. "Hey Luxord, did you know that?"

"Why you…"

Axel took a few steps back as Luxord grabbed hold of Larxene's shoulder.

"Don't waste your time on him," Luxord said with a weary smile. "Come on dear, you know how Axel is. He's just being playful…don't take his words seriously."

"Let me go," Larxene hissed. "I'll break your arm…"

"You don't mean that," Luxord said with a small pout.

"I don't know," a shrewd voice said from up above. Luxord and Larxene stopped and stared up at the nobody squatting on the ceiling. Larxene's face grew even more enraged as Xigbar smirked at her. "Girl will probably tear it off, with all those crazy hormones and what not."

"Get down and say that to my face," Larxene said in a threatening tone.

"What, and leave Luxord without any tasty, hot, hate sex?" Xigbar laughed. "I think not!"

"You're a true friend," Luxord said weakly as he reached on to his pissed lover. "Though, I doubt even your support will help me at this point." Luxord turned to Larxene and pet her on the head. "Why bother dealing with them, love? You know you're only giving them more reason to continue."

Larxene glanced over at Luxord and sighed.

"You're right."

"I usually tend to be," Luxord said with a smile as he nuzzled Larxene.

"Seriously," Axel said in a serious tone, "that's really gross." He pointed at Xigbar as he continued to watch the two be affectionate to one another. "Not even Xigbar does that in public. And last I checked, you two are not honeymooners!"

"Let Lux have his fun," Xigbar said as he dropped down to the ground. "In a few months he won't have time for any of it."

"Yeah, but the fact that they're so lovey-dovey kinda sickens me," Axel muttered.

"Nothing wrong with fucking during pregnancy," Xigbar said with a chuckle.

Larxene, not looking at the two, raised her hand and flipped Xigbar off.

"I hate to think what you and Demyx do," Axel said without looking over at Xigbar.

"Nothing too out of the ordinary," Xigbar laughed.

Axel rolled his eyes and faked a gagged noise in his throat. He stared at the two other Nobodies, who were now rushing off, and then turned to Xigbar.

"You think we'll have regular missions scheduled today?"

Xigbar half assed a shrug.

"Don't know, don't care," he muttered. "All I know is that, today, Xemnas wasn't in his office." He took a few steps forward and went on. "Xaldin said he would make up a list, but that's all I know."

"You think something's wrong?" Axel asked.

"Naw," Xigbar answered. "Xemnas worried over little things. If it's Kingdom Hearts, Heartless, or parenting; he'll overreact in some way or another." Xigbar chuckled as he summoned a portal. "All I can say is that Saix better steer clear of coming back."

"Saix?" Axel looked down for a few moments to ponder over what Xigbar had said. "Why have him avoid this place?"

"We all played the blame game before," Xigbar said as he made his way through the darkness. "It'll only be a matter of time before we all go back to playing it again, only this time it'll be much worse."

Axel frowned as he watched the older Nobody disappears into darkness, and then fade off completely. He looked up and crossed his arms as he recalled those difficult months where everyone fought over Vixell's stand in the castle, over who the father was, as well as other things. And, of course, he couldn't forget how Saix had acted during that time, and how everyone's actions affected his behavior.

Axel had thought, for only a short time, that it would be better if Saix had left. It, of course, was during the time Saix was charged with aggravated assault to the Superior, but even those feelings faded away as time wore on, and Xemnas explained Saix's side of the story. And even though his and Saix's relationship wasn't the best…he still wanted him to come back. What Xigbar had said worried him. What would happen to Saix if Xigbar was right?

No…this wasn't anything to worry about…at least right now.

Axel continued to walk down the hall, whistling to himself as he walked up the flight of stairs and up o Roxas' room.

* * *

After lying on my bed for almost an hour, I've finally achieved what I had begun to consider an impossibility; lull Vixell into sleep.

Carefully, I pull away from the small, fragile body, and inch my way into a sitting position. I need to keep him asleep. If I can fix his sleeping patterns, then I might be able to fix his eating patterns as well.

I give a silent sigh of relief as I stand up, turning and facing the still sleeping boy.

My boy.

It's still such a strange thought, even now. I worry over him, dote over him, and yet calling him my own still makes me feel so strange.

Is this what all new parents go through? Or am I a special case? I know I didn't have him properly, and that obviously affects certains aspects, but I'm sure four months after the fact these illusions would make more sense to me.

How long did it take others to truly understand that they cared for me? Or could I not make the comparison?

I lowered my hand, letting it hover above Vixell's head and slowly let it rest on his small head. He stirred only a little, though it was enough to remind me to be more careful, unless I wanted to start all over again with trying to have him rest.

"You busy?"

I glanced up at the hooded figure hovering above me.

"The day's almost halfway through," Xigbar chuckled. "No one has been sent out on a mission yet."

I leer at him.

"Right, right," he said in a whisper. "He's asleep…"

"And since when did you care about getting things done in an orderly matter?" I asked him, my finger pointing down.

He jumped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet, managing to not make a sound as he did. I wasn't the least bit impressed by it.

"Well, I did promise to become more active in our job," he said. "Though, I am willing to go back on it, if you don't mind."

Of all people to remind me I had a job to do, why did it have to be him?

"Has Xaldin readied up anything," I asked, ignoring his comment.

"Haven't checked with him yet." Xigbar looked over at Vixell and then back to me. "I take it you're not going anywhere today, right?"

"I will," I mutter. "Have Number IX look after him while I'm out."

Xigbar smirked.

"Right away, Superior."

* * *

Roxas stared at the few new pictures that decorated the wall, taking note that most of them had little to do with the outside world. He could see a few pictures of the Organization, most of them huddled in groups, probably taking to one another. It was hard to tell what was going on, no one had an expression on their faces…some hardly had faces at all.

Roxas admitted he felt a bit of guilt for not visiting her as often as he once did. It wasn't that he was too busy, he just sometimes forgot about her. It was rather easy forgetting which corridor to turn to, which stairs to climb, and which door lead to her all white prison.

"Axel's on his way to see you," Namine muttered as she continued to color her pictures.

"He can wait," Roxas said as he turned around and walked over to Namine. He pulled a chair and sat himself at the table, smiling casually at the girl, though deep inside he felt a growing worry. He felt as though it wasn't his place to ask her, being that he didn't deserve all the answers she would provide for him, but he went ahead and asked. "Namine?"

"Yes?" the girl responded, her blue eyes looking up and meeting with Roxas'.

"I…feel as though something terrible will happen," Roxas said, lowering his gaze as he held on to himself. He frowned miserably as he tried to settle himself. "I think something awful is going to happen, and I think it's our fault that it's going to happen."

"Our?" Namine asked.

"We were supposed to fight all week long," Roxas confessed. "But we took breaks…without Xemnas knowing about it. And I feel terrible because I knew better than to go behind his back." Roxas picked up a few colored pencils and sighed. "What if the population isn't low enough?"

"It isn't," Namine said, dropping her pencil and letting her hand rest on Roxas'. "It's not low enough…there are still too many Heartless occupying this world."

"I see," Roxas said with a sad sigh. He shook his head and burst up fro his seat. "I have to tell someone!"

Namine smiled.

"You can do that," she said, "but, Roxas…be careful."

Roxas looked down and nod his head. He lowered himself and grabbed Namine's hand, his face full of determination. "I need to fix the mess we made…so no one get's hurt."

Namine's smile faded, and she pulled her hand away from Roxas.

"Namine?"

"Roxas," she muttered, shaking her head. "Some one will get hurt…"

"What?" Roxas questioned. "Who? Axel? Xion? Demyx?" Roxas leaned forward and stared intensely at the small witch. "Tell me who, Namine."

Namine slowly closed her eyes.

"Not a Nobody…" she whispered.

_Day 53;_

_I recognize this place._

_..._

_I'm almost there._

* * *

Ok, let's see where we are. There may be some XemSai coming up, there will definitely be some arguing and/or fighting coming up as well. I'm looking for a name for Larxene's daughter, and figured that any name (that's feminine) with an "X" can be considered, so be sure to inform me on that. I'm still looking through the names I have.

Thanks for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm currently looking over the names. Still have time to input your idea for a name. Will probably announce my decision in the next chapter. Remember to send your thoughts and ideas through a PM (unless you really can't), and I'll respond back.

-Month Four-

Crack into the Storm

_Day 54;_

_Number IX seems to be assimilating well into the parenting role, though it would only be expected of him. Unlike Xemnas or Number XII, neither of which act as though they have cared for a young member, he's taken an almost natural inclination to child rearing. I do worry a bit that Xigbar leaves him alone, since the child seems to still act out but I suppose it cannot be helped. If Xemnas trusts him enough to care for Vixell on his own, then I should attempt to put more faith in him. It could be worse. It could be Larxene._

_Speaking of which…_

"Kingdom Hearts is growing," Xaldin said.

"It is," I reply, looking up at the giant silhouetted moon. "Our goal seems reachable now."

"With Number XIII and the girl gathering hearts, it will only be a matter of time before Kingdom Hearts is complete," Vexen said.

"We've got missions assigned to all members below Zexion for the next two weeks," Xaldin said.

I turned to him.

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, and I figured any one of us could fill in for an emergency mission, assuming a giant heartless makes its presence known," he answered.

"…"

"Superior?"

"This idea works," I muttered. "However, I will not be taking part in these missions, at least for the time being."

Xaldin frowns, but refrains from saying anything.

"How often will the two be on heart retrieval missions?"

"Six out of the seven days," Xaldin replied.

"And one mission per day?"

"As per usual," he answered. "Unless you want to add on more missions, though it would be a little difficult considering their abilities."

I turned and faced Xaldin, my face stoic as I calculated the higher amount of productivity should the two Keyblade wielders go on one extra mission. Of course, I would be fair. Four missions between two members certainly was asking for quite a bit. Three though, where one could be shared between the two of them, seemed more understandable. There would be less complaining, especially when the time was shared with your friend. It was a good idea. And it could help make up for what little everyone else did.

"Three missions a day," I said. "One for each of them, and another for them to take together."

"Asking for quite a bit, especially considering one of them is a failure," Xaldin said. But he went on an agreed with me either way. "And you're sure about this?" His question seemed almost rhetorical.

"Going to question my authority?"

"…of course not," Xaldin replied, taken aback by my accusation.

I smiled.

"You may leave, Number III," I said.

Xaldin bowed before backing away into a dark corridor. I was alone at the alter, staring at the wonderful giant moon above me.

I had done it before, but I felt loneliness crept upon me. Staring at my goal didn't seem nearly as satisfying as it once did. Perhaps there was no one to gloat with? There wasn't that familiar voice reminding me how glorious my plan was, how superior I was to have thought it up.

Even though Saix never stood beside me, I still acknowledged his presence. I couldn't feel it anymore. Nothing of his remained here, aside from the simple material goods, and of course, Vixell. But none of these things, not even my son, could really bring that filling sensation that he could produce. Even if it was all just memories and illusion, it helped distract me.

How much longer was I to wait for him? Would it really be wise for me to hold on forever, waiting till the very last day for his arrival? I knew there was always the chance he would reject Vixell, even after everything. The child brought him misery and betrayal…I brought him these and he couldn't help but blame the boy. He understood this now, but he may still cling to those terrible memories and refuse to be with me, at my side. And I couldn't blame him, no matter how much I wanted to.

* * *

"I can't believe it," Demyx said in a rather bubbly voice. "Xiggy, everything's moving so fast!"

The older Nobody chuckled as he summoned up a dark corridor. He leaned over and gave the younger Nobody a small kiss.

"Neither can I, little man," he said with a smile. "You gotta try calming down a bit…don't want to wet yourself, do you?"

Demyx frowned, crossing his arms.

"I'm not four!" He said in a half whine. "This is really big news!"

"I know, I know," Xigbar answered with a laugh. "We made it past the first trimester. Woohoo, we did it," Xigbar grinned at Demyx and patted the boy on his head. "But we still need to do missions and other things."

Demy sighed.

"Aw, don't be like that," Xigbar said. "Office work and babysitting can't be that bad now, can it?"

"No," Demyx said. He gave another sigh and stared up at Xigbar with a solemn look. "I just wish you were around more. Xemnas should have let you fill in for Saix, not Xaldin."

"He nearly throttled me when I took his place," Xigbar said. "Plus, I'm not leader material."

Demyx pouted.

"Tsk, don't worry, Dem," Xigbar continued to reassure the boy. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know…"

"Number II?"

Xigbar turned and saw Vexen approaching him. The older Nobody made his way towards the two, making occasional glances at Demyx.

"What is it?" Xigbar asked.

"Have you seen the Superior?" Vexen asked. His voice seemed a little shaky.

"No, I haven't," Xigbar replied. His grin slowly faded as he noticed how troubled Vexen appeared. "What is it?"

Vexen made another glance at Demyx before answering.

"Classified," he said.

"Really?" Xigbar complained.

"What's going on?" Demyx asked nervously. "You want me to leave?"

Vexen shook his head. "This is something that needs to be spoken about in private." He forced his pained expression away as he continued to converse with Demyx. "Your presence or not, The Grey Area is an inappropriate place to go over my current discovery."

Demyx's face lit up a bit.

"You discovered something?" he asked enthusiastically. "A new world?"

Vexen didn't reply. Instead, he turned to Xigbar and gave him a rather estranged look. Xigbar lowered his gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"You want me to look for him?" Xigbar asked silently.

"No, we need to hold a meeting right away," Vexen replied. "I've sent Zexion to the Round Room already, and Lexaeus is currently looking for Xaldin's whereabouts…"

"This sounds really important," Demyx said, his cheery demeanor now disappearing.

"Demyx. Leave," Xigbar said.

Demyx's eyes widened and he looked up at his older lover and frowned.

"What?"

"Go, now," Xigbar said. "We're talking."

"But…"

"Listen to your superiors orders, Number IX," Vexen said hastily.

Demyx's jaw dropped, astounded and hurt by his orders. He turned to Xigbar, hoping for some sort of retribution. Xigbar kept silent, his eye on Demyx. Finally Demyx gave up, giving a weak shrug before taking a step back.

"Ok," he muttered.

Xigbar and Vexen both waited till Demyx was far enough to where he couldn't hear the rest of their conversation. As soon as Demyx was at the stairs, Xigbar roughly grabbed Vexen by the shoulder and glared at him.

"Wanna explain to me what was so important that I had to tell him off?" Xigbar practically hissed the words out.

Vexen gave a long sigh.

"We've got…a minor problem," he answered.

* * *

It had been almost two months since I've stepped foot on this desolate world.

The black, colorless sky. The empty, Heartless filled streets. The giant thunder clouds booming, releasing everlasting rain and reminders that this was a world that was never meant to be.

This was our home.

What was I to do now? Although I could feel myself growing calmer, bring back in my familiar habitat, there was no way I could stay for long. I couldn't go to the castle, and wandering these empty streets would put me at risk of getting caught.

And I couldn't provide my Lord Xemnas with a proper answer.

I guess I'll walk through the Dark city, though my mind will be uneasy with every step. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do now. Home seemed like a good idea. Those memories of my past life sprang forth a feeling of missing and longing for those faces that I had grown accustomed to. But looking at them now, I could never face any of them. Xemnas would want an answer from me if I stepped into the castle. And now my mind is in a thicker haze than before…

I looked up, suddenly remembering the one and only thing that had ever given me hope, since the first day I awoke and was brought to this world.

The large heart shaped moon hovered above me, glowing and radiating such amazing power. I could feel such a drastic increase in its energy. It had grown, become stronger since I had left this world. Xemnas was still collecting his hearts, and he was getting closer to his goal. And I could feel it.

Things seemed to be moving along without me. Just how much was I missed? How much was my presence really needed, seeing how well everything was going without my help?

Or was my Superior trying even harder? Was there something for him to strive for that made his dream more valuable?

The answer came sooner than I had hoped. Yes. Of course he did.

That child gave him more reason to achieve the completion of Kingdom Hearts than anything else. He wanted a heart more than anything else now, probably so he could be closer to his son.

Everyone was out on missions right now. Now wouldn't be a good time to make my presence known. I know I'm not trusted to be around the child, even after showing my dedication to Xemnas. I'd only cause trouble if I returned to the castle, even for just a few moments. Xemnas would detect me, and I'd be questioned.

I don't belong here…not yet.

Not when I'm still jealous and hurt. I'm more hurt now than ever.

* * *

"You really think we're in trouble?" Axel asked Roxas.

The boy gave a confident nod as the two of them hurried through the long gray hallway. Roxas hoped Xemnas would be in his office right now. He knew Namine would never joke about these sorts of things, not when it came to Heartless.

"But the numbers are really low," Axel said.

"They're not low enough," Roxas said. He looked down in shame. "It's because we all slacked off when we should have been working!"

"I doubt that was the reason," Axel responded, looking off to the side.

"We gotta make sure to warn Xemnas," Roxas said. "That way some of us can stay here and finish what we were supposed to do."

"You think he'll listen?"

"He has to," Roxas said. "I know he will…he wouldn't want anyone to get hurt."

Axel slowly nods his head, though he didn't appear so sure. The idea of a Heartless attack just didn't seem realistic. Of course, he never had a real conversation with Namine, and wasn't nearly as close with her as Roxas was, but for he knew the girl was just trying to frighten everyone as a means of distraction. The girl was prisoner of this world…it wouldn't be so drastic for her of use fear as a means of escape. He still wanted to believe Roxas though.

"He might ask for proof," Axel muttered as he followed the young boy.

"I can have Namine talk to him," Roxas said. "She'll listen to me. Xion and I, we're really close to her."

"Hopefully that'll work…"

Axel continued to follow Roxas, his mind going in circles as he tried to think over the possibility of a Heartless attack. Was anybody really ready for one? Two of their members couldn't fight, one of them was missing, and they had such a hard time getting through the last one. How would they manage another one? Axel could guess that Xigbar and Luxord would be nowhere in the city, not with Larxene and Demyx and Larxene needing protection. And Xemnas would do the same for Vixell too. Everyone else would have to hold up on their own, in smaller groups…

Axel sighed as he stared down at the huge city. He couldn't see any Heartless, but that didn't mean they weren't there, building their numbers up. The tight alleyways, the center of the city, the streets, buildings, and the sky; all the Heartless could sprout from these places.

Just as the two were about to make their way up another flight of stairs, Axel spotted the tint of light electric blue amongst the dreary lights that the Dark City produced.

"What…?"

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

Axel stopped where he was, his arms holding on to the ledge of the building as he leaned in to get a better look. He squint his eyes and stared down into the darkness, trying to spot the moving figure he was sure he had seen.

"Axel," Roxas said. "Axel, what is it?"

Axel didn't answer.

He was sure he had seen it. Axel looked around the many streets, trying to spot that family blue color again. He was positive that he had seen him. He had to be here. He had to.

"Axel!"

Axel turned and stared, surprised, at Roxas. His mouth was open, but his expression was blank. What could he possibly tell Roxas? He hadn't spotted Saix for sure, and tell Roxas that he thought he had seen something might worry the boy even more.

"Uhm, yeah?" Axel asked unsurely.

"What were you doing?" the younger boy asked in a nervous tone. "You kept staring out into the city."

"I…was daydreaming," Axel replied.

"Daydreaming?"

"A Heartless attack," Axel answered half truthfully. "I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I guess it nerved me a bit, seeing that we're unprepared for one." He held his breath as he watched Roxas' expression change, thinking over the same worries. He lowered his gaze, trying to hide the lies he held in his eyes. "You go hurry to see Xemnas."

"What?" Roxas said suddenly. "You're not coming with me?"

Axel forced his casual smile on his face, trying to look less suspicious.

"I'd lower your credibility," he said. "I'm always messing around. He'd believe you more if you arrived by yourself. I'd only make him think something lese was going on."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Axel answered. "Go on ahead…I'll be in my room when you're done."

Roxas gave a small, disappointed nod. He silently sighed, but then continued on his way. The boy didn't seem so confident to approach the Superior on his own, but Axel didn't have time to worry over it. He made another glance down into the city, knowing that his eyes hadn't played some sort of trick on him. Axel would have to hurry down their and find what he was looking for fast…he had promised Roxas he'd meet up with him later. He just needed to figure out what Saix was doing here and so early too.

* * *

"Vixell…"

I watched the child push the bottle away from me, his face full of distaste and frustration after my numerous attempt to get him to take his food. He rested in my arm, staring up at me, his eyes asking me why I kept on proceeding to bother him.

I had managed to get him to take his bottle last night and early this morning without him making a fuss, but once again he was being finicky. I knew his personality was starting to take hold, but I hoped that what I was experiencing now wasn't it. I was patient, but I doubted I could keep holding up with his terrible attitude towards his food. I suppose someone like me was never meant to have children…

"You look frustrated."

"Number XII, I trust you have some business being here?" I asked without turning my head.

"I need a reason to be in the kitchen?" I heard her say. I continued trying to get Vixell to eat, listening to her move around the area and making unnecessary noise. I suppose the sound of her checking cabinets and opening, closing, and reopening the fridge was her going through cravings and looking for the necessary nutrients, but it bothered me. I was trying to concentrate, trying to silently sympathize with Vixell, and she was bothering me.

"What do you need?" I asked whilst letting the bottle down on the counter. He wasn't going to let me win. I'd have to wait an hour or so before trying again, otherwise he'd start crying and flailing about.

"Is that to me or Vixell?" Number XII asked.

"You," I answered, turning my attention towards her.

"Don't know," she replied while closing yet another cabinet. There was nothing in her hands. What on earth was she looking for? "I guess this means I need to leave?" she asked me, raising a brow.

I found myself staring at her abdomen, feeling guilty for having said anything. Even I had these problems several months ago. I couldn't bear with being a hypocrite.

"No," I said with a long sigh.

Vixell produced what sounded like a gurgle of amusement. I withheld from sighing again.

"You look awful," Number XII said with a small frown. She actually looked concerned for me. It was strange to behold. "Something going on?"

"That's really one of your concern," I answered.

She rolled her eyes.

"Number XII, surely you have important things to do?" I asked.

"I'm supposed to rest," she replied. A small smile appeared on her face. "You look like you need it too."

"Is that so," I answered somewhat sarcastically. "Well, I was on my way…"

"Vixell's not eating?" she suddenly asked.

I wanted to groan. I felt Vixell move a bit at hearing his name.

"He's being stubborn," I replied.

"Like his father," I heard her say with a snicker. I ignored her. I couldn't possibly punish her for her remarks, not without making myself look terrible in front of the others.

"Number VII wasn't stubborn," I answer. He was obedient, but never stubborn. Perhaps only to someone who refused to take orders he'd appear that way.

"I see…"

I walked passed her, holding up Vixell and making my way out the door. I had things to do. I'd let Vixell rest a bit and try another attempt to fee him. He'd probably be more willing after a nap. But just as I was out of the kitchen I heard Number XII's voice again;

"I thought you called him Saix?"

…

* * *

"That's…odd," Xigbar muttered. He closed his mouth tight as he tried to make out what he had been told. He could feel Lexaeus and Vexen's presence, both of them waiting to get his reaction from the news. The only problem was he didn't know how to react. He finally looked up at the four other Nobodies and rested his arms on his thrown, his expression empty as ever. "…when do we tell Xemnas?"

"As soon as possible," Vexen replied.

"And how much else do you know at the moment?" Xigbar asked.

"Aside from what we've already mentioned, nothing," Zexion answered. He raised his head and cupped his hands together. "For all we know, there may be nothing wrong with Vixell, and all of this may be a natural occurrence for the child of a nobody."

"What do you consider natural?" Xigbar asked in a snide tone.

"No need to get hasty," Lexaeus said loudly. "You need to understand that we've hardly any information on our discovery…"

"When do I tell Demyx?" Xigbar asked, ignoring Lexaeus' words.

"You will tell Number IX nothing," Xaldin said.

Xigbar turned and glared at Xaldin, "excuse me?"

"Unless Xemnas says otherwise, we keep our moths shut," Vexen said. "And why raise a stir when we don't know what's going on?"

"Because it bothers me?" Xigbar asked.

"Which is why we don't tell the neophytes," Zexion answered. "We'd only make tings worse…its better we wait until we can collect more data on the matter. It's stressful, but it's the moral thing to do. A human is only dying once it leaves the womb, so we a few months till it becomes morally wrong to stay silent."

"Is that supposed to make him feel better?" Xaldin asked.

"It's supposed to tell him what's right," Zexion explained. "I don't like it either, but I'd rather not stress Number IX or XII right now. Let them rest."

"So, Vixell's aging wrong?" Xigbar asked.

"No," Vexen shook his head. "Only certain parts of his body, particular organs, are rapidly developing."

"But his body is replacing tissue and cells at the same rate of removal," Zexion hastily added before giving Xigbar or Xaldin a chance to ask.

"So…that's good, right?" Xaldin asked.

"We don't know," Lexaeus said, looking down in embarrassment.

"In actuality, it goes against the norm of regular toddler-infant development," Vexen said.

"But it's not to say there's anything wrong with it?" Xigbar asked.

"We're not even sure if what Vixell's experiencing is something the other fetuses will go through," Lexaeus said. "It could just be him, or maybe all three of them. We don't know yet. We'd have to do tests."

"With Xemnas' permission," Vexen added.

"You don't think he'd be willing to let Vixell get a few shots?" Xigbar asked Vexen.

"There would be more than just shots," Vexen said. "We don't know what's going on in the boy-we may need to run a biopsy on a few of his organs." He crossed his arms. "Would you be willing to put an infant through that?"

"No…"

"Didn't think so…" Vexen said.

"Xemnas is gonna be pissed," Xigbar sank into his thrown.

"We'll just have to wait it out and see," Zexion said. "Right now he's busy with Kingdom Hearts or his son….lets not ruin the day for him just yet."

"Xemnas is going to be really pissed…"

* * *

Saix leaned against the wall of a long alleyway, his yellow eyes locked on to the redhead that was casually approaching him. He didn't say a word as he saw a smirk grow on the Nobody's face. If anything, his body grew more stiff and rigid as he drew closer to him.

"You're back early," Axel said.

"I wasn't planning on staying long," Saix answered.

"But you're here?" Axel commented. He crossed his arms and chuckled. "I really can't believe it."

"You find this funny?"

"What? No," Axel answered, his smiling easing a bit. "I'm just glad you're back. Yeesh, you really need to ease up a bit, Saix."

"How can I with you around?" Saix asked coldly.

"You really didn't want to be spotted, did you?"

"No," he answered.

Axel shook his head. His cheery demeanor, though no much smaller, was still very much there. He let himself rest against the very same wall, only several inches away from Saix. Saix didn't take notice and stared up into the dark sky.

"It's nice to see you," he finally said.

"I knew you missed me," Axel replied.

Saix stared up at Kingdom Hearts, the void where his heart would have been ached.

"Lord Xemnas has done so much," he said quietly.

Axel didn't respond.

"Kingdom Hearts will soon be complete," Saix muttered.

"Yeah…"

Saix took a few steps forward, his eyes still up at the darkened sky. He lifted his hand, his palm open as he imagined just how close he was to having his heart. He could almost grab on the Kingdom Hearts, he could almost reach the end of his long awaited dream. He could grab hold of it, after such a long time of waiting. Xemnas had promised him his heart, and he would soon get it back…

But would it be for the reason he had been told?

Saix lowered his arm, his hands gripped tight. His head lowered, his eyes to the floor.

"Saix…"

"I'm upset," Saix answered weakly. "Very upset, Axel. I still don't know what to do."

"You'll think of something," he heard Axel say. "And it's not there's anything wrong with not wanting to raise the kid. People do it all the time on other worlds…"

"A common practice in other worlds…but it's not one here," Saix said solemnly.

"…"

Just then, Saix raised his head, feeling the presence of another in their area. He turned his head to Axel, his eyes signaling that they were no longer along.

Axel grew pale.

"Heartless…"

Saix growled.

"Heartless," Saix asked. His eyes leered into a glare as he watched dark pools form on the floor. Elongated bodies emerged from the ground, and Saix and Axel found themselves surrounded by a small group of Neoshadow.

"Guess Roxas was right," Axel commented, lifted both his arms and summoning his chakrams. He turned to Saix and frowned. "What do we do?"

Saix grimaced as he summoned his claymore. Roxas? So Axel knew there was a possibility of an attack? Why on earth was that not mentioned until now?

"We attack," he answered.

"And attract attention?" Axel asked.

Saix sighed. "We have no choice."

"Sure about that?" Axel asked, smiling weakly as a few more Neoshadow began to appear.

Saix stared at the new forming pools that were covering the floor. Conjuring a portal to travel through would put them at risk of being attacked while they were in a corridor. It was better that they stand their ground here, while he had the moon's advantage. There were quite a bit, but it wasn't anything the two of them couldn't handle…for now.

"Yes," Saix answered.

* * *

**Free Reviews!**

Oh yes, I'm quite serious. In order to help spread the name of my friend's forum, I've decided to give away reviews to anyone who wants one. So, if you would like at least one review from me, please send me a PM of your story, and I will critique it and leave a review. Mind you, this review will be more than "good job" or "update soon", there will be some actual effort in this review. Because you're worth it!

Remember;

1. I will critique your story. Which means I will talk about your flaws as well. I'll still point out your strengths, but I also want to help you with your weaknesses.

2. I will only leave one review (for now).

3. I only understand English. I'm sorry.

4. All of my reviews will be signed. I will sign with my penname, as well as the name of the forum.

5. If you send me your story via review I will kill you. I will hunt you down, find you, and eradicate you from all existence. Don't be rude.

If you have any other questions, please PM me. Thank you all for the lovely reviews you have sent, and thank you for your patience. I'm busy with school, but I do what I can to update at least one of my stories. You guys rock.


End file.
